Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation
by Nyx-Night
Summary: Hogwarts can be hard enough, throw two americans,love,quidditch and some hard american pride into the mix how's a witch supposed to graduate? COMPLETE!
1. life in the fast lane

Chapter 1- Homesick

"Dear God Carmen, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm watching the Clemson-Carolina game!" I tilted the tiny TV, "Reception sucks in here". I mumbled under my breath. Cammy, my best friend, glared at me from across the room. _Why do I always get that response? Why am I always the victim?_

_Oh yeah, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Carmen and Cammy and I just transferred here from the states. We're a tad new._

"CLEMSON SCORES!" I roared and the entire common room turned to face me. As I did my touchdown dance, McGonagall stormed in.

"What is that blasted racket?!" she shrieked

"No clue what you're talking about" I said sitting calmly with my arms crossed. She walked out.

"Why DO you have to do that?" a boy from across the room asked.

"Dude, it's my duty as an American to watch the game. It's like sacred!" With this said I stood up and put my hand on my heart.

"With liberty and justice for all!" I looked at the tiny TV and shrieked. "OH MY GOD WE WON!!!!!" Even Cammy couldn't help but cheer. So we both stood up and did our victory dance.

"I need some fresh air" I announced and headed towards the door.

"I'm coming" Cammy said began to get up, but fell back when a tall brown-haired boy sat down beside her.

"Hi" he said.

"Hiffhsshsfdhfsb" she said.

"That's Cammy language for hello" I yelled as I walked out of the room, I stopped short, "Go Tigers!"

I walked down the stone steps and out of the castle, and found myself in the middle of a giant field. _Might as well explore. _As I started to walk across, I felt a hard, leather ball hit me on the back of the head.

"OWW! SON OF A…" I roared

"Sorry!" a thick Scottish accent cut my sentence short. A brown-haired boy on a broomstick flew down towards me.

"Oww", I said rubbing my sore head, "you could watch where you're going"

"You were on the field", he retorted.

"Oh and so that gave you the right to attack me with a ball?" _What is his problem?_

"You could've moved", he said with a grin.

"Oh you are impossible", I said storming off the field.

"Oh yeah, you're the American. You have my sympathy. Must be hard coming to a country that's educated" he glared.

At this point I turned around with my fists clenched and started to run at him. He has his back turned so he was very surprised when I tackled him and found myself inches from his face. No one ever insults me. "YOU EGOTISTICAL, SARCASTIC IDIOT! DOES THAT SOUND EDUCATED?!" He looked at me in surprise.

"Well, I guess I was wrong. Would you mind getting off of me?"

_Oh yeah, good point. _I got up and started to storm away. "Europeans", I muttered.

"Americans", he muttered.


	2. Liver pudding

Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation 

Chapter 2: Liver pudding

The scene replayed over and over in my head. How dare he, I thought to myself as I walked back, yes back, to the quidditch field. I had a score to settle. Tucked under my arm was an ordinary quaffle, well ordinary enough. I called one of the chasers down to me.

"Alicia, do you think you could take this quaffle and throw it directly at the keeper?" she shrugged.

"Uh, sure" she replied. _I'm good._ I sat in the stands and watched my evil plan unfold. Alicia did exactly what I told her, when she threw it at him, whoever him was it exploded and showered him in water. I quickly stood and exited the stands, I deserve an award. To my surprise, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to find a soaking wet keeper.

"What was that for?" he yelled

"Why I don't know what you're talking about" I drawled.

"You are very vengeful" he remarked, fuming.

"Well, we Americans usually are", I replied hotly.

"Ok, ok; how about a truce?"

"Fine" I said reluctantly. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. What I failed to notice was that he was holding a water balloon behind his back. He threw it and I shrieked.

"Ok now we're even" he laughed, "there are towels in the locker room"

"Fine" I hate it when my plans backfire. We walked back to the locker room where he threw me a red towel. I stood trying to dry myself off, more like ringing myself out.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

"Oliver Wood", he looked at me then added, "You're different from anyone I've ever met"

"How so?"

"Well I've never had anyone tackle me before" At this point he started to move forward towards me. _Is this some European custom?_

"Well we better head back" I said edging to the door. "What are they serving for dinner?"

"Liver pudding" he walked out the door. What the hell?

"Did that just move?" Cammy asked cautiously.

"Good question" so we sat there. Poking.

"Well is this the infamous American?" an English voice cut through our poking. We turned around to see two red-headed twins.

"I'm Fred" gestured the speaking twin, "and this is George". George cut in.

"What you did to Oliver, bloody brilliant!"

"Was he mad?"

"Bloody furious!" George yelled across the table.

"Hey Ollie!" Oliver walked over.

"Well if it isn't the angry American" Then he gave me the look. The I'm-superior-to-you-look.

"I'm afraid I have to go" he replied with that look smeared on his face, "We're in desperate need of a chaser."

"I could try out" I said meekly. Hell, this was the closest thing to volleyball. Oliver looked amused.

"What you don't think I can do it?" he laughed

"Come to the field tomorrow and I'll be the judge of that"

"Well aren't we a little cocky?"

"He always is" George cut in.

"Well I'd be happy to remove that broomstick that's shoved up your…"

"CARMEN!" Cammy yelled. Oliver looked appalled. He blushed a deep red and walked out of the hall.

"Well I think Ollie fancies someone" Fred chimed.

"Who me? No!" I protested. They stood up.

"Well we're off" they announced and walked out.

"I have to go" cammy added, "Brown hair is in the library"

"Oh and do you know brown hair's name?"

"Well, no" she laughed and left. I exited the hall and into some corridor, god knows where. All alone….alone.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Oliver sat mesmerized in his Quidditch book on his bed. His reading was interrupted by Fred and George.

"Hello Ollie" Fred called out cheerfully.

"Was someone a bit smitten?" George prodded.

"I do not" Oliver flushed.

"You're just surprised that she hasn't thrown herself at your feet"

"I don't like her"

The Portrait- Carmen's POV

Clunk. I turned the corner to find a girl run into the fat lady's portrait.

"Oww" she mumbled and started to extract herself from her books.

"Hear let me help" I knelt and helped her pick up the books.

"Thanks, I'm Melody"

"Carmen" We both walked into the common room and into the dormitories. I discovered that we were in the same herbology class. Funny thing, I never noticed her; guess I wasn't actually in the class long enough to find out.

"Where are you from?" I asked her from the fluffy bed.

"Ireland" she answered and I immediately thought of Wood. Don't know why, he's from Scotland. She took a long hard look at me then gasped.

"You're the American that insulted Wood!"

"Yeah"

"Most girls fawn over him"

"That insolent jerk!" Shock. Awe. I heard a scream and Melody and I raced down the stairs into the common room. There sat Cammy, sweet Cammy, with a piece of toast crying. Not lightly crying; like snot crying. Not pretty.

"What happened?" she pointed to the toast.

"Geez is it white bread again?"

"No! You know the guy I met? I tapped him on the shoulder with my wand and he turned into THIS!" At this point I couldn't help laughing.

"TOAST! HAHA!" I fell on the ground laughing while Cammy sobbed. And the award for best friend goes to… We tried every spell we knew.

"This isn't working"

"It has to work!"

"Someone's a bit crusty" The hours passed and Cammy and I fell asleep on the couch with toast boy praying that an answer would come. Meanwhile, I dreamt about toast and a blushing Oliver. Why was he walking closer and closer; almost like he was going to…? I woke up. OH SHIT!

* * *

A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in awhile...more soon! 


	3. Carmen the Snape Slayer

Disclaimer: not mine

Please review! if you're wondering the pairings are Carmen/Oliver Angelina/George Alicia/Fred and the rest i don't know! if you have an idea please leave it in a review!

* * *

Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation

Chapter 3- Carmen the Snape Slayer

"Oh Shit!" I screamed, "That cannot be the time!" I mean why is this funny little contraption showing me my time of death instead of the regular hour! The time in which Snape holds my head under the tardy guillotine, and chops it off. Why does it keep showing me that hour instead of the regular one, oh yeah that is the regular hour? It was 8:30. I started yanking books out of my bag.

"Oh my God" Cammy yelled, "Where's toast-boy?"

"No time" I muttered and we raced out of the common room. Believe me, NASCAR had nothing on this. I had potions too, just in case my morning had not started out bad enough, I had to go to that greasy-haired freak's room. And he wasn't exactly the merciful type. I tiptoed to the door and slowly, in James Bond fashion, snuck in. Snape was bent over his desk grading papers. _Oh yes, go me._ Then he caught me. _Go me, no run!_

"It's so nice you could join us" he stated.

"Glad to be here" I said meekly. He laughed again, geez he's just a comedian isn't he? "Care to explain your wardrobe?" I looked down. Crap. Double crap. I was still in my pajama bottoms.

"Er, it's pajama day in America?" I saluted and sat down. Of course, the only available seat was next to Wood, go figure.

"Is this some weird American custom?" he whispered.

"No, shut up"

"Why?"

"You're interrupting my learning experience" I laughed at myself.

"Well you're distracting me" he said gesturing to my pants.

"Shut up" Finally he kept quiet. Not long enough.

"You know it's been exactly 3 minutes since you told me to shut up?"

"Oh dear it's learned to count" I tried to concentrate on Snape. Yeah, right.

"So" he drawled on, "This potion originally involved wolfs-bane but when 2 novice Americans messed it up, it was changed." That sounded a tad like bad sportsmanship too me. Well it takes two to tango, not that I would ever tango with Snape. Eww. I raised my hand, Oliver looked surprised.

"I never knew you were one to participate"

"Well, you've learned something" He called on me. "Well, you see Americans didn't mess up the potion; they modified it" he laughed.

"Anything Americans do usually end up in a mess" No. Oh hell no.

"As I do recall, I believe Americans haven't screwed up everything"

"Be careful" Oliver whispered.

"Oh go clone a sheep" I retorted. I stood up, yes still clad in pj pants. "Little thing called the revolutionary war, if you do recall" he turned white, oh yeah I hit a nerve! "And we beat y'all with pitch forks!" He turned from stark to red.

"Carmen, keep your opinions to yourself" my temper got the best of me.

"And you can shove yours right up your" oops, that just registered. I turned as red as my robes, Oliver looked like he could've caught a fly in his mouth and that class ended in a detention slip. I groaned as I walked out, Oliver caught up to me.

"I can't believe you said that"

"Yeah, neither can I" We continued to the Great Hall, where a familiar Cammy spotted me.

"Well if it isn't my Pj partner-in-crime" I said.

"Yeah, if Flitwick asks about a flannel revolution, don't answer him" she laughed, "but on the other hand look who I made friends with" she gestured over to Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. She introduced me and I explained my date with Snape.

"No you didn't!" Alicia squealed. I nodded.

"Can I shake your hand?" Fred asked, I did and he looked thoroughly proud. Oliver made it perfectly clear he was witness to all this.

"So you have to go to detention tonight?"

"Yeah" Our conversation had taken up most of the lunch period and I filed off to expand my learning some more, yeah right. Classes were boring and more boring, with a side of boring. I wasn't looking forward to detention, but it was better than this. I finally escaped my prison, headed off to dinner, chatted and started to my doomed detention. I caught Katie who was heading towards the pitch, "Going to practice?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but Oliver has detention"

"Why?"

"I don't know" she headed off. Why did Oliver have detention?

* * *

Cliffie! 2 reviews and i'll update 


	4. A Little Detention

Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Blue Collar TV, so don't git-r-sued!

* * *

Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation 

Chapter 4- A Little Detention

Well it had been quite an eventful day for me. I had worn the wrong pants to class, told off the teacher and found out Oliver goody-two-shoes has detention. How exciting. I trudged slowly back to Snape's room after dinner thinking about the previous entrée.

"_What is this?" I asked prodding the meat, before anyone could say anything I forked it and put in my mouth. "Hey, it's like a hot dog!" I squealed delighted. Cammy looked at me as if I had sprouted a horn in my head. "What?" I asked with my mouth full._

_"That's goat bladder" she said curtly. I turned slightly green. The goat's bladder soon ended up right where it had started, the plate._

_"What the hell is a goat's…" Cammy glared and I rethought that statement, "private doing on a plate?" Fred grinned._

_"It's a delicacy here" he said daintily. _

_"It's disgusting" George grinned._

_"So what exactly is your idea of a delicacy?"_

_"Pizza" Alicia wrinkled her nose._

_"Cheese swimming in grease?"_

_"I miss home" They all laughed. I was serious; Papa John's, you don't know? Call me, I'll hook you up._ My reminiscing however was broken by my untimely thud. I looked up to see goody-two-shoes himself. "Well, I heard someone has detention" I said mockingly. He scowled.

"Yeah, and now I'm missing practice"

"I'm sure they'll be alright" He nodded.

"Let's see Fred and George will burn down the pitch…" he turned pale. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding" We continued to walk until we saw that America-hating freak; Snape.

"Hello" he said curtly, "Follow me" He led us into his classroom where there stood the greasiest pot I've ever seen. "Clean it" he said whipping out toothbrushes, "I hope this teaches you a lesson" He left and I stood looking at this pot, or cauldron. Where was Mr. Clean when you needed him?

"Well' I guess we'd better get started" I sat down with the toothbrush and started scrubbing.

"Yep" A blue collar moment popped into my head.

"Git-r-scrubbed" I muttered scraping away. Oliver looked thoroughly confused.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind"

"No tell me"

"I said git-r-scrubbed"

"What does that mean?" I blushed.

"Uh I don't know what it means in your country. Is there some universal saying for it? Uh well it originally means git-r-done"

He looked confused then his eyes widened.

"Oh" I laughed. He wrinkled his nose.

"You Americans just shout that out?"

"Well, it has its appropriate moments"

"Rednecks" I scoffed.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean you guys just shout that stuff out?"

"Well at least we don't play a bagpipe first" Oh yeah, Carmen: 1 Oliver: 0

"At least we use proper grammar" Damn, Carmen: 1 Oliver: 1. He picked up part of that crap and threw it at me. It hit me in the face. No he didn't. I grabbed a handful and chucked it back. Before I knew it, the grease war had begun. We ended up wrestling with the toothbrushes and I wound up hiding behind the pot. Our skirmish was broken by the entrance of Snape.

"Well I see you two look dirty enough; you can leave" We quickly stood up and made for the door. I passed Snape's shoulder and whispered, "Git-r-cranky" Oliver turned bright red he was laughing so hard as we headed back down the hall. I hate detention usually but that wasn't too bad.

Git-r-done!

* * *

**Git-r-reviewed!**


	5. Slumber Party!

Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation 

**Chapter 5- Slumber party!**

**Recap on Chapter 4**: _"Oh" I laughed. He wrinkled his nose._

_"You Americans just shout that out?"_

_"Well, it has its appropriate moments"_

_"Rednecks" I scoffed._

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I mean you guys just shout that stuff out?"_

_"Well at least we don't play a bagpipe first" Oh yeah, Carmen: 1 Oliver: 0_

_"At least we use proper grammar" Damn, Carmen: 1 Oliver: 1. He picked up part of that crap and threw it at me. It hit me in the face. No he didn't. I grabbed a handful and chucked it back. Before I knew it, the grease war had begun. We ended up wrestling with the toothbrushes and I wound up hiding behind the pot. Our skirmish was broken by the entrance of Snape._

_"Well I see you two look dirty enough; you can leave" We quickly stood up and made for the door. I passed Snape's shoulder and whispered, "Git-r-cranky" Oliver turned bright red he was laughing so hard as we headed back down the hall. I hate detention usually but that wasn't too bad._

**

* * *

****Thanks a bunch to my reviewers:**

**Three Faces of Eve**

**Magikarp**

**kokoyumyumxox**

* * *

"Oliver you need to breathe sometime" he was reeling so hard I thought there had been a serious lack of oxygen to his brain.

"Ok" he said clutching his stomach. We were heading back to the common room after our detention, which had turned into World War Three. There was a horde of students crowding around the portrait hole. Very peculiar.

"What's going on?" I whispered

"I don't know" he replied. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd until I found a very distressed Cammy.

"What's going on?" I asked. She gave me a weird look.

"Sirius Black escaped and now he's in the castle" she turned pale, an unnerving color for the dark skinned American. "What happened to you?" I shrugged.

"Nothing" We heard Dumbledore clearing his way through the crowd.

"Students, due to Sirius Black's sudden appearance we will be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight"

"Who's Sirius Black?" I wondered aloud. I got a few rude glares.

"He's a criminal"

"Well why don't we go find him?" they all turned around. Ok guess not. I looked around to find the rest of the gang behind me. However, Katie had her arm wrapped tightly around Oliver's. Hmm, what could that mean? I don't care what country you come from, it's a universal gesture.

"Well, you know what that means when there's a crazed killer on the loose" Katie tightened her grip and I grinned slyly.

"Slumber party!" They looked half-amused. We all ended up in the Great Hall, and tried to find spots to sleep. Finally we found some spots by the window. After a couple rounds of cards we attempted to sleep. And then it hit me, the ultimate revenge on Snape. It was GENIUS! I looked around trying to find a way to the twins over Oliver, well better just go over. I slowly started to climb over when he rolled, I slipped and I ended up sitting beside him.

"Who are you?" he mumbled sleepily.

"The tooth fairy; go back to sleep" Katie shot up and gave me a glare. Well, what friendliness. I continued to climb until I reached Fred and George.

"Fred, George; get up" they sat up.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I have the perfect prank; of all time" they looked interested, I whispered it into their ears and their eyes grew wide.

"That is brilliant"

"I know" By now the entire group was up and I could here Alicia whispering.

"What if he's still here?" As she spoke Katie started becoming more attached to Oliver, he didn't notice. Figures.

"Alicia, if Sirius Black was still here, do you think he would waltz in right now in the Great Hall"

"Well, no" You know when I become rational, something's wrong. Then something invaded my senses; a Martian? No, a scent. I looked over to Angelina who was smothering her legs in lotion. 'Ode de moonlight' more like 'ode de burn-my-nose-hairs-out.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked plugging my nose.

"Yes, it moisturizes and uses aroma therapy" I groaned. Cammy grinned.

"So what do you want to do?" I looked from Katie to Oliver, I had an idea. And believe me git-r-done wouldn't be able to even sum it up.

* * *

**Alright people cliffie! Nyx**


	6. Truth or DARE

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**A/N**: I've gotten inspiration! This story is probably going to take a more serious tone, so it's not all nitty-gritty blue collar!

**Recap on Chapter 5**: _"So what do you want to do?" I looked from Katie to Oliver, I had an idea. And believe me git-r-done wouldn't be able to even sum it up._

**Chapter 6- Truth or DARE!**

"I have an idea" I declared loudly. The group turned and eyed me curiously. "Let's play truth or dare" Cammy groaned. Fred and George looked bored.

"We've played that before" they answered.

"Yes, but this is magical truth or dare; you are forced to tell the truth" Ah, a new twist. They shook their heads in agreement. Yes! "Ok I'll start" I said slyly. "Katie, do you have any crushes this year?" Before she could stop herself, she spoke instantly.

"Oliver" Oh yeah, that was all it took. Oliver looked up from his sleeping bag.

"What?" he asked astonished.

"What?" the group responded. Ok I was happy.

"Moving on" I said, "Who wants to go next?"

"I do" piped Katie. Oh snap. "Cammy why did you and Carmen come to Hogwarts from America?" I cringed, oh no.

"Because she beat the living daylights out of the girl her boyfriend cheated with" She stated flatly and covered her mouth. Sorry she mouthed to me. I glared.

"You did?" Oliver asked. I had to answer.

"Yes" I said quietly. How did this backfire on me? The scene replayed itself in my head.

_I was walking down the main hall of Magic America; I was supposed to meet my boyfriend in the library. I remembered hearing a scuffle from the janitor closet, and turning on my heel. I slowly opened the door to discover a girl named Janet making out with him. Anger and rage absolutely flooded my veins as I threw the girl out of the closet onto the floor. "Bitch" I hissed grabbing her by the hair, "How dare you" She whimpered as I threw her up against a wall. "He got tired of you! How could anyone deal with such a tomboy!" she screamed as I dropped her. By this time my bastard of a boyfriend had run. "I'm going to hit you so hard" I started but froze as I felt a burning sensation hit my back. I fell hard and Cammy who had just walked in ran to me. "Oh my god" she whispered. I turned around slowly to see my boyfriend with his wand. "How could you do that?" I muttered grabbing my back. "You're too tough Carmen, you bore me; heck you bore the school" A teacher had arrived and had picked my sorry carcass off the floor. After that I was expelled and Cammy had left with me for Hogwarts. _

"Ok, I think this session is over" Cammy said ending any further questions, "Let's just go to sleep" The group agreed and dispersed. I lay down silently and tried to push the awful memory out of my head.

"Carmen, are you alright?" Cammy asked quietly.

"Yes" I muttered. She rolled back over and I focused on trying to go to sleep. I felt a poke in my back. "What?" I rolled over but it wasn't Cammy; it was Oliver. "What?" I said sleepily.

"Did you really get expelled?"

"Yes, go to sleep" He kept on talking.

"Wow" he muttered, "what did your family do?"

"Practically disowned me, haven't talked to them since" I answered.

"Where do you go during the summer?"

"Cammy's"

"But what after Hogwarts?"

"I'll get a job and find a place to live; is that all?" He sighed.

"Sounds a little lonely to me"

"You get used to it"

"So what are you going to do to Snape?"

"Turn his hair pink" He shot up.

"What!" I smiled.

"Enough with the questions, my turn"

"Ok"

"Do you like Katie?"

"As a friend yes"

"Well she likes you"

"I know" He looked back up at me. "You know you don't look like such a tomboy when you smile" I blushed.

"Er, thanks" Wow am I one with words or what?


	7. The Master Plan

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

A/n: Though this story will retain its humorous tone, it will take on a more serious affect, but I think it'll really turn out well.

Chapter 7- The Master Plan

Classes eventually started again, despite the Black issue. It all went in the usual blur for me. Cammy as usual listened while I daydreamed. I felt a poke in my back.

"Carmen!"

"What?"

"Class is over" I sighed. That took like forever. We walked out of class onto the field; it was another beautiful day at Hogwarts. Despite the castle's gloomy appearance at times, I had really warmed up to it.

"Come on, I have to go find Fred and George" I said looking around.

"They're at quidditch" she answered matter-of-factly. I nodded.

"Let's go" We headed out to the field, which distinctly reminded me of a football field. I saw blurs of red which confirmed it was Gryffindor. Cammy and I sat in the stands for a bit, just watching. "So how do you like Hogwarts?" I asked her. It was almost Christmas.

"I should ask how you like it; it was around this time you got expelled" That hit home. It was true; I left right before Christmas at Magic America. She looked down. Sometimes I got the feeling that I overshadowed Cammy, we were so different. I was outspoken and wild; Cammy was shy and quiet, but beautiful. I admired her for it, but I was me right?

"Yeah" I replied, I wasn't going to make a major deal out of this. I spotted Fred and George, on the ground. "Hey!" I yelled as they looked up.

"Hi Carmen" they replied in unison. Figures. I started up my pace with a fast jog, Cammy trailing. What I failed to notice however Oliver was bent over. He stood up; I tripped and well…connect the dots. Oliver snorted.

"That is the second time you have done that" he pointed out.

"Oh please Oliver" I groaned rolling off of him.

"Anyway, Fred, George; I have mapped out my master plan" They grinned.

"Brilliant" Oliver, Cammy, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie groaned.

"See you at the castle" Cammy said as they left. I nodded.

"Anyway, here it goes" I continued pulling out a map of the school. "I will climb through the ventilation system of the school armed with hair dye; you two will watch my entrance to keep the shaft open. I will find where Snape's shower, pray he's not in it and watch my evil plan unfold" they nodded.

"And when will this happen?" Fred asked.

"Day after tomorrow" I replied, "right before Christmas break"

"Merry Christmas to all" George scoffed.

"And to all a good night" I replied.

A/N please review….I really appreciate it!


	8. Cammy's Chat with McGonagall

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

Chapter 8- Cammy's chat with McGonagall

The remaining, non-felony committing portion of the group sat in the common room. Cammy was immersed in her book, Oliver was absorbed in his (quidditch through the ages) and the trio was chatting.

"So Cammy" Katie interrupted, "What's with Carmen?" Cammy looked up.

"What about her?"

"Don't you ever get annoyed by her?" Oliver could see where this was going, but he chose to keep quiet.

"Not particularly" Cammy replied. Alicia continued.

"Why does she keep getting in trouble if she's already been expelled?"

"Uh, that's how Carmen deals with things, but she wasn't always like that"

"How so?" Angelina inquired.

"Well, she wasn't always so rebellious. She used to be quieter and a little more feminine. But when she found her boyfriend cheating on her, she kind of toughened up and became a little crazier." Oliver nodded in silence that explained a lot. McGonagall appeared through the portrait hole.

"Cammy" she called. Cammy looked up.

"Yes" she answered meekly.

"I'd like to speak with you" Cammy looked around terrified. Oliver mouthed 'what did you do' but Cammy shook her head. She didn't know. She stood up and followed the professor out into the hall and into McGonagall's office. She sat down uncomfortably in a leather chair and the strict teacher faced her.

"Do not worry you're not in trouble" Cammy breathed a sigh of relief. The professor continued, "I brought you here t discuss your acquaintance with Carmen"

"Ok" Cammy said timidly. Carmen had become the topic of the evening.

"Carmen as you know has not had the best history. But what concerns me is how's she is affecting you" cammy rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Even though Carmen is my best friend, I don't let her actions influence me" she nodded.

"I know that, what I'm saying Cammy is that you have so much potential. You have some of the highest marks in your class. You could do so much but maybe Carmen is slowing you down" Cammy stayed silent. McGonagall continued. "Just think about it Cammy, maybe you should think about your best friend; you're excused." Cammy stood up and left, deep in thought about hot topic of the evening; Carmen.

A/N I know this chapter is short but it really paves the way for the rest of the story! Please review!


	9. A Date With Destiny

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**Chapter 9- A Date with Destiny**

OMG! I have reviewers! Thank you guys so much!

Kokoyumyum: thanks for the help!

Asaake: thanks so much!

doomed2dorkdum91: Git-r-done!

Three Faces Of Eve: I'll keep writing!

Magikarp: I laugh every time I write this!

Students were leaving, tests were over and history was about to be made. Our dorm was filled with chatter of Christmas time and parties; mine was of hair spray. Since Cammy and I weren't going anywhere, we sat on our beds listening to the conversations. We watched them clear out and I checked my watch.

"Showtime" I said jumping up. Cammy looked up at me.

"Are you going?" she asked.

"Yes and as usual you're not?" she nodded. But she looked worried this time.

"Just be careful Carmen"

"Aren't I always?" I grinned and left the dorm and the common room. The twins were meeting me in the library. I passed McGonagall on my way out who was wearing an elf hat…yeah okay.

"Hello Carmen" she said pleasantly. I almost didn't recognize her without the smoke blowing out of her nose.

"Professor" I noticed she had her arms crossed, "cold?"

"Yes" she responded, "heat should be coming on soon" I nodded and continued on my merry way. I even passed Snape, my newest customer.

"What are you smiling about?" he sneered.

"Oh nothing, just good Christmas cheer!" he looked at me strangely and left. By this time I had reached the library. It was empty of course except for the twins.

"Ready?" I asked looking at the vent.

"Ready" they replied in unison. Fred gave me a boost while George opened the vent.

"I'm in" I said once I was sitting in the air shaft.

"Good, we'll meet you back here" I heard Fred's muffled voice.

"Ok" I said and started crawling. The shafts of Hogwarts were very complex but luckily I had a map. Steering my way through the tunnels I finally found the area I needed to be in. "Bingo" I muttered sliding the shaft open. It was a shower that read on the side: Severus. Perfect, I would've hated for Dumbledore to have gotten pink hair. Slowly I lay on my stomach and slid out, armed with the dye. Looking around I spotted a shower cap, figures he needs to do his greasy…what! It was pink, with ducks on them! I almost fell out of the shower having to steady myself. I grabbed it and began to pour the dye in it, when dear old Snape showered this evening he would be getting a makeover. Hauling myself back into the vent, I closed the shaft and wiped my hands. "Yes sir you are welcome" I said grinning. Then I heard a noise; there was a monster in this shaft or something was seriously wrong. I thought the basilisk lived in a toilet! Then I remembered what McGonagall had said to me: _"Yes" she responded, "heat should be coming on soon"._ Oh crap. Before I could think again I felt a shove behind me as a puff of air shot me through the vent. "Hey, oh crap…crap!" I yelled bouncing and sliding uncontrollably. I passed over the great hall and through a shaft I spotted a couple making out. I couldn't help myself. As I passed it I yelled through the grate. "Git-r-done!" Man I love that phrase! But wait where was I? Wait I saw a light….the outdoor light. The shaft burst open and I felt myself falling and falling then…wait I'm not a pancake? No I'm a sponge! I had landed in the pond…a very cold pond! Wringing myself out I walked in to see Snape. I had to think of something fast. "Uh, no thank you Timmy!" I yelled so he could hear me, "saving you was no problem!" Snape eyed me carefully and walked off. Phew! I continued until I reached the common room where Fred and George waited for me.

"Mission accomplished" I said pulling a piece of seaweed out of my hair.


	10. GitRDead!

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**Chapter 10- Git-R-Dead!**

A/N: yeah, this chapter really sparks the theme of the story.

"And so then I said…ow!" I groaned after being hit in the head by a quaffle. I threw it, rather a little hard at Katie Bell, who had not become my best friend. She sneered.

"Watch it you American" I put my hand on my heart.

"From sea to shining sea" her face dropped. Yes, my wittiness always helped me no matter I flunked a test or survived a nuclear war. I was just funny like that. Cammy wrinkled her eyebrows.

"She's really taken a liking to you"

"Yeah she's regular miss congeniality" I grinned. Cammy and I had started to make our visits to the quidditch field regular. We sat in the stands watching the team zoom around. Cammy however had been particularly quiet. "You want to here about the prank of the century?"

"No" My jaw dropped, Cammy always wanted to know what I had done. I could pull a prank on Cammy and she'd want to know.

"Carmen just be careful; I have to go" I watched her leave silently. What had gotten into her?

Cammy strode the grounds of Hogwarts until she reached a certain professor's office. She knocked and bit her lip. The door opened and the teacher's beady eyes looked out at her.

"Professor" she said "I need to tell you something"

I stood the Gryffindor locker room talking to Oliver Wood, a very muddy Oliver Wood.

"You know Oliver, keep those practices up and I won't be surprised when you just disappear" he laughed his deep laugh, god it sounded like Santa Claus! Well Christmas was coming around. "Going anywhere for Christmas?" I asked. He shook his head and grass fell out. Gross.

"No, just staying here; you?"

"Nope" I couldn't stand it. "Oliver you are nasty and unless I do something you will continue to be nasty so…" I leaned over and turned on the hose and pointed it at him. After a few minutes he was less dirty but still wet. "One more thing" I put a car freshener around his neck. "Come out when you're decent" I left and waited by the door. Oliver soon appeared a little more decent. Well a little more than decent, kind of …hot. Or it could've been the air freshener. We walked back to the castle chatting.

"How was the prank on Snape?" he asked I laughed.

"Let's just say he'll soon be 'pretty in pink'" he laughed. I could feel his sweater on my other side or Oliver had another hand. "What do I have something on me?" I said, yeah I know can I take a hint or what?

"No just enjoying your company" he replied.

Katie Bell stood on the knoll watching the pitch, well not exactly. She was watching her captain and wait…who was he with? She fumed as she realized it was Carmen. Ever since truth or dare, she had developed some pent up anger for her. Could this American take the captain of her dreams in one fatal swoop?

"That American is about to become an angry American" she swore under her breath and walked back into the castle.

"Man I am hungry" I announced sitting down. Cammy and the gang had already started eating. "Don't wait for me" I declared sitting down. Just eat without me why don't you? Oliver sat beside me and Cammy motioned to my shoulder.

"Where's your bag?" My bag. Hmm. Well it had been on my shoulder; I turned around and spotted the thief sitting in the middle of the hallway. Figures. I wiggled out and jumped up to grab it. As I picked up the tattery nylon bag with the large American flag if felt a sharp jab into my side. I looked up to see none other than Katie Bell.

"Oh yeah like you couldn't have seen me" she sneered.

"I'm sorry Carmen' I was blinded by that horrible clash of colors" she started to walk away. I felt something burst in my neck.

"You mean my flag?" I spat back. She turned and so did the rest of the school.

"You know in our country that usually signifies a person that is different…freakishly different" If only I had a rifle. I bowed my head and she began to walk away. Then my wittiness cut back in.

"In our country we know that a person is 'different' when they get their hair cut" I laughed to myself, here came the kill. "Like yours" I finished in a strong accent. Silence enveloped the Great Hall as Katie Bell was possessed by the oh-no-you-didn't demon. She ran, grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me down on the table. I felt her hands ripping out my hair. "Girl you are crazy!" I screamed throwing her off of me and trying to regain my vision. That was however terminated as I heard a loud rip. Clearing the cake out of my eyes I saw Katie with the flag off of my bag in pieces. I heard Cammy whisper in my ear, I was probably sitting on her dinner.

"Don't git-r-done Carmen" I laughed as rage welled inside my chest.

"Git-r-dead" I muttered getting off the table. I just can't picture what this would've looked like. Two girls covered in cake dueling it out. Where's Springer when you need him? We were two cake covered cobras walking in a circle ready to strike at any time.

"So you think you can just come to Hogwarts and run the place; rednecks don't look good on the school's reputation"

"First of all, all that a redneck is is having a glorious lack of sophistication and second of all I'm not the one living in this drop everything and drink tea nation!" I should've probably taken into consideration that I might be offending other people, but of course that didn't happen.

"At least we don't pull out a corona" oh man this little girl was really asking for it!

"At least we'd be too damn drunk to realize we were wearing knickers!" I knew I had hit a nerve.

"At least we don't take each other's boyfriends" I looked at her confused. "Oliver" she continued, "I don't think you had some lint on your shoulder when he had his arm around you!" I froze. Oliver looked up timidly.

"Girl I will not fight you over a boy" she ran at me and I kneed her in the stomach. "Don't mean I won't" I replied as I felt her grab my hair again as we hit the floor. Punches flew and I'm sure blood was lost. I sat up on top of her.

"At least we don't have to pay to pee! I mean in my country it's kind of complimentary!"

"That's because you all pee on trees!" I grabbed her even harder.

"I would rather live in a tree-peeing hardworking country, than one where you all sit on your knickers until something happens!" Oops, I think I said too much. She got off and I looked around to see a hall full of angry Europeans. Crap. I heard the door swing open and looked up to see Snape, pink hair and all. At this point I would've enjoyed the enormous laughter but I was locked in place by his expression. Those cold eyes told me that I had been caught.

"Carmen" he said coldly, "come with me" I stood up and slowly made my way out of the hall. Katie's comments hadn't really fazed me until I walked through the doors, then I heard her hiss.

"At least we don't betray each other"

A/N: that's your big fight chapter! Sorry about the "word usage" Don't mean to offend anyone! So please review!


	11. Betrayal

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

Chapter 11- Betrayal

Getting caught was not in the plan, I thought to myself as I sat in Dumbledore's office. Snape pink hair and all was pacing furiously back and forth.

"She should be expelled!" he shouted, Dumbledore sat with his hands folded on his desk silent. I flinched at the word expelled. Dumbledore raised his hands.

"Severus, please leave us; I assure you Carmen will get her punishment" he frowned and left. He looked at me with his penetrating eyes. "Carmen you know this is a serious offense. Getting into a fight and pulling a stunt like that has dire consequence" I looked down.

"She challenged me! I couldn't let her talk all that trash about my country!" He leaned into me.

"But you challenged her back and said some very nasty things about this country"

"I didn't quite think about that"

"I know" He gazed at me.

"Carmen you are very complex. You were expelled but you still pull stunts, you were hurt deeply but still try to joke around"

"Joking around helps me forget about that"

"But it doesn't work does it?"

"No" This old man had me figured out. He continued.

"Your jokes put up a fake barrier. You try to act tough but everyone can see right through you" I thought of everything that happened and I realized it was true. I was so trapped within my wall I couldn't see how superficial I had become.

"How do I stop it?" I asked "I've always been this way"

"Images are hard to erase, but they can be. Show them you've changed, make them see you've changed" I nodded. "But you have time to figure that out now" I groaned.

"Hoped you had forgotten about that"

"Unfortunately; in all my years I've never seen Snape with pink hair" I grinned. "Your punishment is this, until the end of the year you will be assisting as an equipment manager to your quidditch team." He looked back at me. "But I suggest you make sure that all you've lost isn't just Ms. Bell's friendship" Mystified I left. Snape had saved his piece for me waiting for me out in the hall.

"You think you're a patriot of your country but you're more of an embarrassment" That was all he said and I must say he looked dignified in his pink hair. But I had to fulfill Dumbledore's suggestion and I needed to find Katie Bell. I finally spotted her in the common room icing her eye. She jumped when she saw me, probably thought I was going to jump her. I sat down next to her.

"I won't be long Katie but what did you mean when you said that last comment to me?" She grinned; apparently that girl still had some evil in her.

"Right before our fight I saw Cammy talking to Snape; probably telling him it was you." I stood up stunned, I felt like I had been shot by my own gun. How could my best friend do me in like that? I walked up the stairs quietly to find Cammy in our dorm. How could she act so innocent?

"Cammy" I said half-thinking I was speaking the name of a traitor.

"Heard about your punishment, really stinks" I scoffed.

"You should know"

"Pardon?" I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Cammy I know it was you who ratted me out"

"What!"

"But why Cam why? Was it because I was always talking, taking chances, and making friends?" She paused.

"Carmen I have no idea what you're talking about but I have always been the one that had her sanity, kept to herself and stayed true to herself"

"Excuse me?"

"Carmen, nobody knows you anymore. You try to cover your past experiences by pulling stunts but all it really does is expose your lost self-persona" Everyone really could see right through me. She went on and drove the knife even farther in my back. "You can't take a hint, when I warn you, or even when Oliver might even like you. No, you're too scared to even try that! I don't even know you anymore." My best friend was betraying me. I looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Really. You dug this grave and I can't help you get out of it this time" My heartbreak was instantly replaced by bitterness.

"Like you would. You've grown distant as well Cammy"

"Because you shut me out!"

"No, your conscience tells you that I've become too 'dangerous' of a friend so you'll pull away a little at a time, then disappear altogether." Cammy grew weary and at the moment became the most outspoken I had ever seen her.

"If that's what you want then fine; I won't fight you. I'm leaving for Christmas break, this will be our first separation and even though you think different, I pray it won't be our reunion" Her bags were packed and she looked at me solemnly.

"Merry Christmas Carmen"

A/N: I know this chapter is a little dramatic, but it is a major turning point for Carmen. So please review!

Preview into chapter 12: _I walked into my now quite vacant dorm. Without Cammy I felt like I had no arm, but something artificial and my body was rejecting it. I would start working in a few days and I spent my remaining free time in solitude. I sat down onto my bed to only find a letter waiting for me. I read it and felt my last heartstrings being plucked from my chest. Cammy was right, I had dug myself a grave and for the first time in my life I felt like I wanted to remain there…_

**Want to find out what the letter said? Or who it was from? Then REVIEW!**


	12. Picking Myself Up

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Thank you to Nosilla for reviewing as well as the others…guys your comments really drive the story!

Chapter 12- Picking Myself Up

I walked into my now quite vacant dorm. Without Cammy I felt like I had no arm, but something artificial and my body was rejecting it. I would start working in a few days and I spent my remaining free time in solitude. I sat down onto my bed to only find a letter waiting for me. I read it and felt my last heartstrings being plucked from my chest. Cammy was right, I had dug myself a grave and for the first time in my life I felt like I wanted to remain there. The letter was from Cammy and she had written it as if she stood there talking to me:

_Carmen,_

_Merry Christmas, though it will not be the happiest of times for us. You hurt me when you said those things. I didn't tell Snape about your prank, I don't care how much you deny it, but I will always have the same answer. I was talking to McGonagall who had suggested I choose better taste of friends; I told her that I stuck by my friends. I told her you were my best friend, but I'm not so sure right now. I pray Carmen that we will be able to fix this, but I can't fix everything. If you would just open yourself up, you'll see that people would much rather see an open person than the wall you tend to put up. Stay safe and I'll see you after Christmas. I pray you'll want to see me._

_Cammy_

I did want to see her, any moment I expected her to walk through the door but she didn't. Mostly everyone had gone home for the holidays; I'm sure ready to tell their parents about the great fight. It was what everyone would be talking about. Without Fred, George or Cammy I felt lost. But I would start working in a few days so I guess I would find myself then. I glanced at my watch; it was time to go work. "Oy" I sighed walking out of the door. The quidditch field was a good bit away so I walked quickly; being late wouldn't put me off to a good start. I finally reached the quidditch field to locate the supply closet only to find Oliver Wood waiting for me, oh joy.

"Surprised you're not running from me like anyone else is" he laughed.

"I'm bigger" he joked in his Scottish brogue, "well we better get started" he motioned to a trunk full of brooms nasty and old. I sat down and he handed me a bottle of broom polish.

"So I guess no magic?"

"No magic" he grinned and left. I went to work scrubbing and scrubbing until my fingers hurt. But the good new was that I was done. I might've been a slacker at times but I knew how to get a job done. I walked out of the closet and looked into the sky. There was Wood zooming around in the chilly weather. He looked so happy and free. He circled back around and landed next to the closet.

"You're done?" he asked amazed.

"Yep" I answered, "spick and span".

"You're a good worker" he answered

"Always have been"

"You're good at flying"

"Always have been" He paused for a second as if expecting something. He looked confused. "What no witty banter?"

"No" I said quietly, "I figured I better keep my mouth shut for a while"

"I've never seen you like this before" he pointed out "so quiet"

"Something I'm trying" I said feebly.

"But sad" he added.

"Yes sad"

"Well you've got Cammy" I looked down

"No she left for Christmas" he looked shocked

"She's like half of you!"

"My better half" he didn't feel sad for me which was something that was quite refreshing to me.

"Well now you have a chance to recover, to show people who you really are; looks like things are looking up"

"Yeah" I said smiling for the first time in awhile, "Seems so"

Please Review! You know you want to!


	13. McGonagall's Advice

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Thanks Asaake for reviewing!

Chapter 13- McGonagall's Advice

The break was still on and I was still working. Since the students were still away, it was hard to really try out my new image. I was still working though as an equipment manager for the pitch, well more like Oliver. He was always flying and I was always cleaning, go figure.

"Why don't you try talking to your teachers?" He suggested, "Might be good to set things right with them" I shuddered. I was not exactly a favorite among them. They probably talked about me during faculty meetings; today's topic, kill Carmen!

"I don't know Oliver" I said, "They might hex me into oblivion"

"They can't do that" he said reassuringly, "would be too much of a lawsuit" I laughed. Oliver always had a way of making me feel better. I looked up and found myself caught in his large brown orbs. "Can I ask you a question?" he said nervously.

"Yeah" I replied.

"What exactly did your parents do to you?" I sighed. It seemed more like a soap opera.

"Well when I first got in trouble, my parents had to come talk with the principal. They didn't really say much then, but you have to understand my parents are VERY social people. Very smart social people. Having a reject daughter would kill their image. Also as you can see my parents aren't exactly the deepest people either. Anyway when I went back home, I found my room had been completely cleaned out. It was put in a storage unit until I needed it again" I shrugged aimlessly. "They gave me my savings and I went to stay with Cammy"

"What did her parents think?"

"They're not like my parents; they understood." He shook his head.

"I can't imagine being shut out like that"

"Neither could I, but I dealt with it." I looked at my watch. My shift was over. I stood up.

"Well I better be off" He stood with me.

"I'll give you this Carmen, you may be level headed now but you still have the fire you were born with" I pondered on this and decided I needed a word with McGonagall. I walked the halls until I found her.

"Professor" I said meekly half hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"Yes Carmen" she responded.

"May I have a word?"

"Sure let's go into my office" I followed her into the classroom. "So what can I help you with?" she asked from behind her desk.

"I'm having some problems with transfiguration"

"Well I can help you there" And so she did. My latest task was trying to turn a rabbit into a mirror. McGonagall made it look so easy, but unfortunately not. Mine still had ears and a tail. "Just concentrate Carmen" she said.

"That hasn't been so easy lately" I said

"I bet it hasn't" she looked at me intently.

"Carmen, do you really need help with transfiguration?"

"I need help with trying to set things right"

"Ah" I saw her lips form a thin straight line. "I think the hardest part will be readjusting to your fellow students but to make you feel better I suggest you set things right with a certain professor" I nodded. That would be fun.

"Thank you professor for the advice" I stood up to leave.

"And Carmen"

"Yes?"

"Good luck" yeah I would need it.

* * *

please review...i'm really trying to finish this story! -Nyx- 


	14. Setting Things Right With Snape

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Chapter 14- Setting Things Right With Snape

Oh geez, I thought to myself, I never go into potions unless I have to. But I had to in this case, more like my conscience's case. Even though dying his hair had made my life more complete and so much more meaningful, it was wrong. Fighting Katie was wrong, blaming Cammy was really wrong, and Snape's hair was wrong (though I thought the pink brought out his complexion) I had done a lot of wrong this year, and now it was time to do a lot of right. I passed the library and as usual, no one was in it. I even found the vent where I climbed in to dye Snape's hair. There was an interesting engraving that read:

ON THIS VERY SPOT THE GREATEST PRANK OF ALL TIME WAS PULLED…CARMEN.

I laughed softly; at least it hadn't gone completely wrong! Fred and George tipped their hat to me on that one. But I had reached the potions room and was feeling rather nervous. I mean he could take it either way; he could accept my apology or he could boil me right there. I was hoping he would take door a because I had potions final and I needed all the help I could get. I slowly opened the door to see the man himself hovering over a cauldron.

"Professor?" I said meekly. He turned around and snarled.

"What do you want?" I half thought about walking out the door but I figured I was in here now.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you?" he nodded.

"Would you like to dye my hair a different color?" I had a great comeback to this but I kept my mouth shut.

"No sir, I'd like to apologize" he eyed me suspiciously.

"You've got some gall" he pointed out. "You could've denied it when I caught you" He put down the ladle. "You left no evidence"

"Sir when you came in, I couldn't have denied it. I'm sneaky but not that sneaky"

"Well it was certainly an interesting plot; I've never had a student dye my hair a different color before"

"Did it come out ok?" I asked. His hair was back to its rather dull black.

"Yes" he replied simply. I twisted my hands back and forth. Here came the hard part.

"Sir I'm sorry for doing what I did"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to leave my mark on Hogwarts" he scoffed.

"Well you've succeeded" I looked down.

"I'm not that proud anymore"

"You could leave your mark by passing your exams; that would be a surprise" Man he still had his charm.

"Yes it would" I agreed running my finger over a dusty desk. My grades weren't so hot and I would need them to graduate. I figured our heart to heart was over so I turned to leave.

"And Carmen"

"Yes professor?"

"It was a good prank" and that was the first and probably last nice thing I have ever heard come out of Snape's mouth. "Now leave" I smiled, things were definitely back to normal. I walked back down the hall and to the common room with a much clearer conscience. I walked up to the dorm and sat on my bed. I was being rather bold today so why stop now? I pulled out a piece of paper (not parchment, I am muggle born) and began to write. I figured if I could confront Snape I could do this. I started my letter simply.

_Dear Dad,_

_I know it has been awhile since we've last spoken. I also know you've probably enjoyed it seeing as blemish of a daughter has been erased from your clean record. I was a different person than when I left Magic America. I've made my fair share of mistakes but I've also fixed a fair share of them. For the first time in my life, I feel more complete. But of course I can never be complete without my family. So I won't beg but I will ask, my graduation is in May. I am inviting you to be there. If you are not I'll understand._

_Carmen_

I slowly put it in an envelope and found a stray owl. Sealing that envelope felt like sealing my fate. But all I could do was ask, nothing more and nothing less. I still had one more person to apologize to however, and I knew that this would be the hardest yet. But if I wanted to pass my exams and prove myself I would need one girl; Cammy.

A/N: alrighty people you know the drill. It is unfortunate but the end is near, but not too near so enjoy the rest of the fic! Nyx-Night


	15. The Return of Cammy

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

I know I'm writing this story fast, but I have a good plotline for a teen titan story so I'm trying to wrap this up.

So on with the show!

Chapter 15- The Return of Cammy

Oh man I lay there in my bed thinking, this is it. It was the day before the end of Christmas break. Bummer right? Well yes but today Cammy was coming back. I had done a pretty good job of fixing things at Hogwarts. My teachers good stand my presence; I hadn't gotten into any trouble. So everything would be ok right? No, Cammy could completely reject me. She had every right to. If my friend thrashed me like that, I wouldn't forgive her. But Cammy was the complete opposite of me and I prayed she would see this through that perspective. What would I say to her? Oh hey Cam, sorry for thinking you stabbed m in the back. Yeah right. Her train would be getting here soon. I rolled off the bed and walked down the stairs into the common room. Of course there was Wood. I sat down on the couch wringing my hands together.

"Nervous?" he asked randomly.

"About what?" I replied calmly. Well as calmly as I could.

"I don't know trying to salvage your friendship with Cammy" oh yeah; that.

"Maybe we're not meant to be friends" I said trying to comfort myself.

"You two wore pajamas to class; I beg to differ"

"True true" I sighed, "hey Oliver?"

"Would you accept my apology if you were Cammy?" he blushed. Awkward moment.

"Well since I'm not a girl I wouldn't really know"

"Oh come on, you could be a girl…a very broad girl" I thought for a second. "Olivia!"

"Oh my god" I continued.

"Well Olivia will you sincerely accept my apology?"

"Yes" he mumbled.

"Excuse me but girls have high voices" he pitched his voice up an octave.

"Yes" I laughed, that did make me feel better. I stood up.

"Well I'm off to see what the real Cammy thinks"

"Good luck" he was still in his high voice, I gave him a look and he instantly dropped back to normal.

"Well goodbye Olivia I mean Oliver" I walked down to the great hall. Some of the school's ghosts resided there and I happened to catch Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello Sir Nicholas" I said pleasantly, Olivia had put me in a good mood.

"Why hello Carmen, surprised that I'm really here?" I laughed. The first week of school I was convinced that the ghosts were a hoax so I tried to prove it. Turned out ghosts have feelings too.

"Yes Sir Nicholas" I checked my watch, "gotta go!" he nodded and floated through the wall. There were still some things at Hogwarts I would never understand. I could see an array of students filing in through the entrance. Maybe Cammy missed her train? No such luck; why was this turning out to be so damn difficult. She approached me calmly which was strange because most of our meetings were filled with shrieks.

"Hello Carmen" she said, how formal of her.

"Cammy" returning the favor. She looked at me as if expecting something then continued towards the common room. I mentally smacked myself, great going. I followed her until she reached our dorm. She set her stuff down on her bed and turned around.

"How was your break?"

"Well I made peace with most of my teachers, even Snape" her eyes grew wide. "I even wrote a letter inviting my dad to graduation" Cammy smiled.

"You have changed"

"Yeah and" I was going to have to run over my pride for this one, "I'm sorry Cam" Her eyes got as big as tennis balls. I continued "I know it wasn't you, and I'm so sorry for thrashing you like that and being such a jerk but I'm really trying to change" wow. All in one breath. She pondered for a second, was she going to reject me?

"You apologized" that was all she said, "You never apologize to anyone!"

"Yeah well I've had a lot of time to swallow my pride" As if we had an impulse we pulled into a tight hug.

"Good" I heard her whisper. We pulled apart. "So how was your Christmas?"

"Pretty quiet, nothing big" I replied "You?"

"Same here, but I got you something" I grinned.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"I got you something too" I pulled out her gift, she unwrapped it and gasped.

"Oh Carmen you didn't have to" it was a book on healing. Cammy wanted to be a healer. She pulled out her gift to me. Tears came to my eyes. It was my black bag (the one Katie destroyed) with a new American flag.

"Thank you" I whispered. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "But enough crying; I have a favor to ask"

"What?"

"Exams"

"Yeah"

"Can you help me pass them?"

"Oh yeah". The dangerous duo was back!

A/N: a little heart warming chapter…so review!


	16. Volleyball Study Sessions

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Chapter 16- Volleyball Study Sessions

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER………

"Oh my god Cammy" I groaned looking at my textbook; I was never going to get this.

"Carmen just concentrate, it's not that hard"

"Well not for you!"

"Just think about it as a volleyball game" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Unless I see a volleyball, I'm not following" She sat up on my bed.

"Ok to get this" she pointed to a picture, "you have to counter it with this" she pointed to another. "Like a block kind of" That made sense.

"Now I get it" I said in utter amazement. How did she do that? We continued studying by the dim light of our lamps.

"Cammy I can't study if I can't see" I said exasperated. "Let's go into the common room"

"Ok" she agreed standing up. We trooped down the stairs into the common room. To find Fred and George sitting there.

"Carmen!" Fred called.

"Hi Fred, George"

"How was your Christmas?" George asked.

"Quiet enough"

"Same here" George noticed the books under my arm.

"Exams?"

"I do want to leave at the end of the year"

"Join the club" I laughed. Cammy nudged me.

"We have to study"

"But"

"Now" I frowned, "smart girls are mean" (A/N Gilmore Girls; I know!)

"But smart nonetheless" she grabbed my hand and led me to an empty chair, but on the way there I met the infamous Katie Bell.

"Katie" I said curtly, I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Carmen"

"Look Katie, I'm not looking for a fight but I wanted to apologize"

"Me too"

"Truce?" I asked she grinned. We shook hands. As she walked past me, I whispered in her ear. "And I don't like Oliver" I kept walking.

"But he likes you" she whispered back. I shrugged it off.

We finally found an empty couch to study on. Cammy was like a marathon runner of academics, she just kept going. It was two in the morning, and we were still studying.

"Cammy" I groaned "I'm going to hurt you soon!"

"Be nice" she said.

"No ma'am nice stops at midnight!" (A/N: Blue Collar I know!)

"Come on Carmen think of volleyball again!" she urged.

"Uh how?"

"Ok, you've just started the game" I could picture this in my head, spandex and all. "The serve is up and…" she flipped open the book. "What happened in 1900?"

"The Ministry was created?" I said timidly.

"Correct and one point to team Carmen!" hey this was kind of fun. Only I forgot that there were 25 points in a game, couldn't we just play jeopardy?

"What is the result of a potion with wolfsbane?" My head hurt; too much knowledge!

"Wolfsbane the sequel?" ha-ha, good one!

"No" she corrected me and stood up. "And now it is time for sleep"

"What? I'm not ready!"

"Carmen, the exam is tomorrow, if you don't sleep you will flunk them"

"But" I protested.

"Believe me I know these things"

"Ok I'll meet you up there" she looked skeptical.

"I promise" She left and walked up the stairs. I grabbed my stuff to see Oliver coming through the portrait hole.

"Have a date?" I asked.

"Only with my broomstick" he replied. I realized in Oliver's mind, this probably was very possible.

"You?" he asked.

"Studying" I answered, he nodded.

"You have to get through the hard stuff to reach the big win" he said wisely. Okay Buddha.

"Like quidditch" I pointed out.

"Exactly, the final is coming up" he looked really uneasy at the thought of this.

"You'll do fine, just take your own advice" he nodded.

"Like quidditch" he said again while ascending the staircase.

"Like volleyball" I said ascending mine.


	17. The Exams

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Chapter 17- The Exams

I was at the Olympics, playing international volleyball for the Gold. The score was 24-22 USA versus England. I was in left front, outside hitter. England had tossed a free ball giving us the perfect chance for a set. The back row passed it, and we got a good set. I started my approach and jumped like twenty feet, I could see exactly where I was going to cram the ball. I was contacting and…

"Carmen" Oh god please let that be the referee. Wait, that's Cammy. What is she…oh crap. I felt a rough shake. "Carmen get up" Man it was a dream! I sat up disgruntled and looked over at the clock. It was five in the morning.

"Cammy it's the friggin crack of dawn!" I shouted brushing loose strands of hair out of my face. "They haven't even received the exams yet!" She looked calm, and rather…groomed. Did she get up earlier?

"Carmen this will make you feel refreshed. Trust me it works" she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Bless you" I grumbled.

"Now" she said pulling the comforter off of me, "You need to stretch" I laughed.

"Cammy Hogwarts doesn't offer Phys. Ed."

"You don't want your neck or hand cramping while you're taking it do you?" I hadn't thought of that. I flexed my wrists back and forth and massaged my neck, that did feel kind of good.

"Now" Cammy the great instructed, "Sit on the floor"

"I don't get to go back to sleep?" I protested.

"No, you'll feel groggy. You want to be alert" I sat down hesitantly.

"Okay Gandhi"

"Cross your legs" I did so. "Now relax and concentrate on your breathing" I tried to do that, but I broke out of the silence.

"But Cammy I was at the Olympics!" I whined. She narrowed her eyes, like my mother. Scary.

"You will never get to the Olympics if you don't pass this"

"Okay fine" We sat there for about an hour. I thought about many things. Like where would we live after Hogwarts? Would we go back to America?

"Cammy?" I finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going after Hogwarts?"

"We'll worry about that later; you need to focus on passing this"

"Fine" She checked her watch.

"You need to get dressed and then we'll eat"

"Good I heard they're having…" she cut me off, like an angry driver. Road hog.

"Not that food" she opened her trunk to reveal energy bars.

"Cammy I'll still be hungry if I eat that" I whined.

"No you won't, they're the perfect balance of energy for you to maintain your stamina." I munched on one for a bit and for the record they weren't bad. Then it hit me and stuck to me like glue.

"Cammy do these have crack in them?"

"No Carmen" Ok, maybe not permanent glue. I finally got dressed and we walked down the hall to our exam room. We knew we would be in different rooms; the teachers wouldn't dare put us in the same. She faced me as I found mine. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Now remember Carmen, just relax, and don't psyche yourself out. Go with your gut. You know this stuff"

"Thanks" I said meekly, suddenly feeling like I was about to hurl.

"Okay good luck" she said and headed down the hall. I walked into my room where McGonagall was giving out the exams.

"Good luck Carmen" she said putting mine in front of me.

"Thank you professor" I said. Okay first things first. My name, yeah I know that one. I scribbled it in and opened the booklet. It was History of Magic, go figure. My imaginary volleyball game had begun. I took every question one at a time thinking it through. When I glanced around everyone I saw was either chewing on their pencils or about to fall asleep. I however wasn't either, I felt awake yet strangely calm. Cammy was right. I turned in my paper and headed to my next final, transfiguration. This was a physical exam. I sat there eyeing this chicken. Okay chicken, we can do this the easy way or the hard way; but you are turning in to a plate. I aimed my wand carefully and said the incantation but that chicken didn't turn. I started to panic and could sense McGonagall watching me. _Relax, I remember Cammy saying. _I took a deep breath and pointed my wand, praying it would work. I looked down with one eye and there sat a plate.

"Good job" I heard McGonagall say in a low voice. I grinned to myself. But the hardest was yet to come after herbology and charms and all that crap I had potions. I wandered down to the potions room feeling like I was walking to my execution. I nervously walked in and sat in front of a cauldron.

"Class begin" Snape said coldly. I started reading the procedures, this wouldn't be easy. I started adding ingredients and soon found myself confused. _Okay calm down, you can do this. Think of the volleyball game._ "Okay" I muttered adding the first ingredient, "The hit is blocked by this" I added another ingredient. I continued my mental exercise until I looked back at the final product. Snape came around to inspect it and I held my breath. He nodded and scribbled something down. Hey that looked like a positive gesture!

"A-C-E" I whispered to myself as I walked out of that room mentally exhausted. It was over and now I could only hope for the best. I found the great hall filled with exhausted seventh years when I spotted Cammy.

"How'd it go?" she asked excitedly.

"Dude you were right! I wasn't tired or anything!"

"I know what I'm talking about" she said wisely. Okay Buddha-Cammy.

"Glad it went well for you mate" Fred said across the table "I was bloody nervous with Snape breathing down my neck!"

"He gave me a nod" I responded.

"A nod, he frowned at me!" Alicia said across the bench. I shrugged.

"At least D-Day is over"

* * *

Ok folks new chapter should be up soon. Wanna find out how Carmen did? Then REVIEW! 


	18. The Quidditch Cup

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Chapter 18- The Quidditch Cup

Ah exams were over, man that felt good to say. The year was beginning to wind down. It had gone by fast but not easily, well duh that's like my life story. The students at Hogwarts had taken a liking to me again. I had gone from bold to crazy to lost to doing okay. It felt good to be me, real me. There was one major event still hanging in the balance and that was the Quidditch Cup, judgment day for Oliver. I didn't actually understand he was **that** obsessed. I mean I threatened to throw his plays into the fire if he didn't shut up and he actually cried. The Quidditch Cup didn't directly affect me well except for the fact I had to work that day. I walked into the common room to find Oliver with his face buried in his hands.

"Nervous?" I prodded.

"Does it show?" he mumbled.

"Nah" I sat down beside him. "Oliver it is going to be fine. I've gone through a lot of volleyball games like this. Well except we weren't on broomsticks but anyway just relax!" I patted him on the back only to find it was soaked with sweat.

"What if we lose?" he asked.

"Then you lose I guess" he looked terrified "But you won't" I added. Man I was totally on top of that moral support thing.

"What will the team think of me?"

"Oliver it's not like they're going to crucify you with the broomsticks" he laughed a little. "See?"

"Yeah I guess" He looked over at me. "Will you be there?"

"I was actually thinking about taking a day off…" he turned white.

"I'm kidding" I held my hands up.

"I need you" he said in a small voice.

"Oliver I am not a respirator, all you need is to relax" he looked me straight in the eye. It kind of scared me. "Oliver, it's your nerves talking. Come on" I pulled him up. "Its go-time" We separated and I walked down to the pitch. I wondered where Cammy was, oh yeah she was taking her preliminary healer exams. I had no clue whatsoever of what I wanted to do. I found my usual batch of brooms and took them into the locker rooms for cleaning. The Gryffindor team was having their meeting so I quietly sat at the back cleaning. I could hear Oliver's voice over the lockers.

"…Okay team we can do this…just need to relax…" I laughed to myself, yeah real original advice Oliver. Then I heard my name…last time I checked I didn't play quidditch.

"Carmen"

"Yeah" I walked out where the team was.

"Do you think you could offer any last second advice?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I guess" I said offhandedly. "Uh, well relax first of all. You've got a killer seeker, two awesome beaters, and three great chasers one of which who has a very mean punch. So uh if another player gets cocky, Katie will take care of it" They laughed. That was a good thing, it would calm them. "Oh yeah and if you cheat" Oliver glared, "Don't get caught" I added quickly. "So guys, just go out there be strong and git-it-done!"

"Yeah!" they all chimed. Man could I give a speech. They filed out onto the field. I caught Oliver by the arm.

"Don't lose" I said, "cause they would be a crappy way to end our last year at Hogwarts"

"I'll try not to" he said and left. I left the brooms in the locker room, they could wait. I walked out and leaned against the wall. I understood the basics of quidditch. There was a lot of whizzing back and forth, cheering and booing. Oliver looked as if was running on pure adrenaline. I cheered as loudly as I could. "Come on Harry" I urged, "catch the snitch" Oliver was doing fine, and catching every quaffle that came at him. The match went on forever as if in suspended animation. Then it finally happened, I saw Harry's hand close over the snitch. The next thing I knew I was running out to the field screaming my brains out.

"You won!" I screamed hugging Fred and George. Then I was captured in a bone crushing hug by Oliver. His eyes were blurred by tears, and he was crying. I could feel his head on my shoulder.

"That wasn't that hard" I said. He only laughed and cried harder.

"Thank you" I could hear his voice muffled.

"For what?"

"That's probably the best advice I've ever gotten"

"Well I try" I could hear the words 'party!' I grinned. That word was universal. The trophy was presented to the team and I couldn't help myself.

"I thought it was a cup?" the entire team turned around.

"Dudes that was a joke" we all moved in a giant mob back to the common room where much partying was going on. I sat on my bed enjoying the chatter. I heard a knock.

"Come in" I yelled. It was Oliver, I wasn't expecting that.

"Oliver" I said "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something" he said nervously.

"Don't tell me there's another quidditch match"

"No" he sat down, "Carmen since the first time I saw you I knew I liked you. I mean I've never seen such a dynamic person. I was wondering…"

"Oliver the last time I did that"

"I know you're probably scared, but I don't want you to forget about me"

"Oliver I will never forget you but just give me time"

"I'll hold you to that"

A/N: Awww how sweet! REVIEW!


	19. The Big Payoff

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Chapter 19- The Big Payoff

"Man I am going to miss getting up early" I yawned. The year had dwindled down to our last day of classes.

"If you get a job you won't have to" Cammy replied making up her bed. Mine however remained completely thrashed.

"I thought I'd let you make all the money" I said with mock sarcasm. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"We'll find out if I get accepted" She looked worried.

"And if you do…"

"I'll train at St. Mungos"

"Then we'll stay here"

"Guess so" I stretched out to grab my bag.

"Well we better get going; classes will be starting soon" We walked out of the common room down the halls. I had transfigurations first. I sat down at my normal seat when McGonagall started the lesson. I wasn't sure exactly what she was going to teach because uh, exams were over!

"As you know this is our last day of classes, and I would just like to tell you how much I have enjoyed teaching you. This year has definitely been the most eventful" she looked over at me, fair enough. Later on however I found out about the whole Sirius Black thing. Well apparently I wasn't the biggest thing at Hogwarts. She talked more about living in the real world. Blah blah blah. Then it was time for potions, my last day with Snape. How sad. His speech was much like McGonagall's, except that it was in a complete monotone voice.

"I will miss you students" he droned. Oh yeah that was sincere.

"And your antics" that sounded more like him. He looked over at me, man I was just popular today! That class passed quickly just as the rest did. I walked down to the Great Hall only to see a mob of seventh years crowded around a bulletin board.

"What's going on?" I asked one.

"Exam results" she replied, "They're back!" I swallowed hard. Oh man, this was it. I carefully pushed my way through to find my name and I found it. Well I had had done well enough to have my name posted. I followed my fingers to the score and wait…I passed transfigurations! Better than passed! Woohoo! I jumped around cheering for myself. I also found out I passed all my other courses with flying colors. I met Cammy in the Great Hall.

"So?" she asked urgently.

"I passed!" I squealed. We jumped up and down.

"Congrats" Fred and George called across the table. I later found out they did well too.

"How did Oliver do?" I asked them.

"Well he didn't have to do well, he got accepted to Puddlemere United" He didn't tell me that! I spotted Snape coming around, oh no potions scores! I held my breath as he came to our table and handed out the pamphlets. Of course Cammy passed, Fred and George passed as well. But now it came down to my score. Oh crap.

"I don't want to open it" I said nervously.

"You have to" Cammy pleaded. I opened it and slowly read the paper. My heart stopped.

"Well I'll be damned" I said. Cammy looked like someone had just died.

"I passed!" I yelled happily. Cammy hugged me even more.

"I'm so proud of you"

"Me too" I stood up "I'm going to go find Oliver" I left the hall en route to the pitch; I knew he'd be there. Sure enough he was, but he was sitting instead of flying.

"Oliver!" I yelled coming towards him. I picked up a clump of dirt and hurled it at his head. He turned around.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're going to play for Puddlemere!"

"I knew you hadn't gotten your scores back yet and I didn't want to gloat"

"Well I passed" I said happily.

"That's great" he looked sad though.

"Uh Oliver?"

"Yeah"

"You're going to play international quidditch, why are you sad?"

"Where are you going after Hogwarts Carmen?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, if Cammy gets accepted to become a healer I guess we'll stay in Europe otherwise…"

"You'll go back to the States" he replied grimly.

"Maybe, but I just don't know yet" I put a hand on his shoulder, "but you should be happy, you're finally out!" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure not going to miss classes"

"Me either"

"But that is the best thing about Hogwarts" an unknown voice said from behind us. We turned around to see Dumbledore.

"Carmen, can I have a word?"

"Sure" I replied getting up and following him.

"Carmen as you know your time at Hogwarts has been spent well interestingly. Have you thought about what you would like to do after you graduate?"

"Not really" He smiled.

"Well as you know, your opinions have often gotten you into trouble but they also have gotten you recognition"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. In fact, the ministry is looking for an American delegate. I told them about you and they decided you would be perfect for the job"

"Really!"

"Yes. What do you think about it?"

"I think it's great!" I yelled throwing my arms around him.

"I'm very proud of you Carmen" he said walking off. Finally my big mouth had gotten me somewhere other than detention.

A/N: I'm very sad to say it, but there's only one more chapter left! So review for old times sake!


	20. Graduation

**Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

A/N: This is it! sniff sniff so enjoy!

Chapter 20- Graduation

I ran back to the common room excited. A delegate, me? I didn't expect it, but that meant I didn't have to go job hunting; all the better. All I could hope for now was that Cammy passed her exams. Wait that meant we would stay in Europe. Oliver had been upset that I might go back to the states. I had been hesitant before about starting a relationship, given my past but I felt I had a new slate; a fresh start. I just had to find Oliver. I knew he wasn't still at the pitch, he was somewhere around here. The more I thought about it I realized I was attracted to Oliver, guess I just hadn't realized it. Hmm, I wondered around the castle trying to find him. Where was he? Wait, he would probably be packing, like I should've been. I ran back to the common room and up the boy's stairs. I had never been in the boy's dormitories before, but heck it was our last night! I trooped up the stairs. I found the seventh year dorms and knocked loudly on the door. No answer, oh well. I opened the door carefully and looked around. Oliver was asleep, packing huh? Oh well this would be fun.

"Oliver!" I yelled jumping on the bed. He bolted up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm working for the ministry now"

"How?" he asked.

"I am going to be the newest American delegate for foreign affairs" I pointed to myself proudly.

"That's great, but that means…"

"I'm staying in Europe!" I said happily. He hugged me.

"Great!" I grinned. I wanted to tell him that I really liked him too but I didn't quite know how. Without thinking about it I firmly kissed him on the lips. It was now or never. Apparently he got the message because he returned the kiss then pulled away.

"What was that about?" he asked, he must've not been too upset because he was grinning.

"I thought about what you said the other day and I realized that living in Europe gives me a clean slate"

"So are you saying you want to give the relationship a try?" he asked slyly.

"Yeah seems so" I said smiling. We kissed again but were rudely interrupted by Fred and George.

"You two have been here a year and you get together on the last day of school?" Fred asked.

"She's stubborn" Oliver replied. I slapped his shoulder. Well it was true.

"You got that right" I said I looked over at their luggage.

"How's packing going?" I asked.

"A nightmare" Oliver groaned "That's why I was taking a nap" he lay back down and pulled me down with them, so I lay there listening to his breathing.

"How's packing for you?" Fred asked I shrugged.

"Haven't started yet, I'm waiting for Cammy. She's finding out if she…" I was cut off by the door flying open.

"I PASSED!" Cammy screamed, "I'm going to be a healer!"

"Oh my god that's great!" I screamed bolting up.

"We get to stay in Europe!" she exclaimed happily.

"We would've had to anyway because I just got hired by the ministry as the newest American delegate" I replied.

"That's great!" she replied.

"Congrats" Fred and George added. Cammy glanced down to notice that Oliver had his hand interlaced with mine. She looked confused.

"Are you two…?" I grinned and nodded.

"Finally" she said. Man I really had been blind. She gestured to the door.

"Come on Carmen. We have to pack" I groaned.

"Ugh" I sat up, "Fine" I tried to slide off the bed but I realized my hand was still laced with Oliver's.

"Do you have to go?" he asked.

"Unfortunately my stuff won't pack itself" I picked myself up and followed Cammy to our room. There were boxes everywhere.

"Uh Cammy, what's with the boxes?"

"I found us a flat in Diagon Alley"

"Cool" I sat down in the middle of all my crap and started packing.

"Geez it's gone by fast hasn't it?" Cammy asked.

"Sure has" I replied, "Sure has"

THE NEXT DAY…….

We all stood together in our robes which were black. It was finally graduation day.

"So Weasleys where are y'all going after graduation?"

"Opening our joke shop; you?"

"We found a flat in Diagon Alley"

"That's not far from Puddlemere" Oliver pointed out.

"I bet you like that" I responded. McGonagall entered.

"Okay time to go class" she led us out onto the grounds where the diplomas would be handed out. Many eager parents waited outside for their child but I was sure mine wasn't out there. We stood there waiting.

"Can you believe it?" Cammy asked "We're graduating!"

"Yeah" I replied. I kicked Oliver lightly.

"Hey don't trip"

"I should be telling you that" I heard Cammy's name and she walked across the stage proudly, shook hands with Dumbledore and sat down. Next to follow were the Weasleys and then Oliver. Finally I heard my name and I walked across the stage. I shook hands with McGonagall first.

"Congratulations Carmen" she said.

"Thank you" I replied and went on to Dumbledore.

"I know you will be a great delegate" he said handing me my diploma.

"Thank you professor" I responded and sat down with Cammy. The procession continued until all the names had been called. Then there was lots of hugging and congrats. I said hello to Cammy's parents, half-wishing mine were there. Then Oliver pulled me over to him.

"Come on" he said "I want you to meet my parents"

"Uh okay" I said following him. He introduced me.

"Mom Dad this is Carmen" I shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you" his father said.

"You too sir" I said.

"Oliver's said so much about you"

"Hope it was all good" they laughed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see someone I never thought I'd see; my father.

"I'll be right back Oliver" I said pulling my Dad over to the side.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked in amazement.

"I got your letter Carmen"

"Oh" I said quietly.

"I know we haven't had the best past Carmen but you managed to turn your life around."

"Yeah" I said, "Cammy is going to be a healer and I'm going to be an American delegate for the ministry"

"That's great! I just wanted to tell you that I will always be here for you Carmen" he pulled me into a tight hug, something I hadn't had in awhile.

"I'm so proud of you Carmen" he said, and for the first time, I was of proud of me too.

THE END!

A/N: review!


End file.
